Three dimensional (3D) modeling generally refers to creation of 3D representations of objects using computer graphics. 3D models may be used in various fields, for example, in industrial design for simulation of medical devices, engineering tools, and construction elements, in software games for providing a virtual real-life experience, in education for providing hands-on training through simulation, and more recently in manufacturing objects by 3D printing. 3D printing is a process of making a 3D object from a digital 3D model by printing or laying down successive layers of material in different shapes to create the 3D object. Generally, the software applications that are available for creation and rendering of 3D models are computationally intensive and are suitable for use by expert users skilled in computer graphics.